The Rebellion
by Green-Eyed Wordsmith
Summary: The war is over, but there are some Death Eaters who are still on the loose, and are determined to do something about a Ministry project which can completely blow their cover- as well as other secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, as much as I'd like to.**

Five years ago, the war ended. Five years ago, I stabbed a hocrux, broke into Gringotts, faced the wrath of Bellatrix Lestrange and lost Fred during the battle. Five years ago, I let the basilisk fangs fall out of my arms and threw myself at Ron, kissing him. Now, I am reminded of all this as I stand at my bookshelf, delicately fingering the spine of Tales of Beedle the Bard. People have begun to return to their daily lives, but they will never forget. Neither will I.

The 'Mudblood' scar is still there, a white mark on my forearm. A constant reminder of the war.

Then there's Ron. Ron, the man I am in love with, my best friend and constant companion of twelve years. After his brother's death, I was the only one who could get him to talk. Speaking of Ron...my boyfriend walks into my room, wearing formal dress robes.

"Ron!" I say, pleasantly surprised. "How did you get in?"

"You gave me a key to your flat the other day, remember?" He replies sarcastically, although, he seems a bit nervous.

"Oh, right, sorry, I forgot" I say sheepishly. "What's with the formal dress robes, anyway?" I ask.

Ron seems to remember why he is here. "I owled you, didn't you get my letter? I asked you to be ready for a fancy lunch"

"Must have missed it, I'm so sorry. Do you mind giving me a few minutes? I'll get ready..."

"Take your time"

I go into my room, and pull on smart ladies dress robes. Walking back into the hall, I find a very nervous looking Ron agitatedly pacing around.

"Ron, are you alright?" I ask concernedly.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, let's go."

Walking out of the door, I have a feeling he is going to break up with me or propose. I distinctly hope it's the latter.

We go to a restaurant, my favourite one, and sit down at a table. About halfway into the meal, I hear an annoyingly familiar voice, who's owner was making his way over to us.

"Granger? Weasley? What are you doing here? How can you afford such a place?"

"What's it to you, Malfoy? Why do you care?" says Ron.

"Just curious" he replies.

"Well, take your curiosity somewhere else, please" I say exasperatedly.

"Relax, I was just leaving" he says and walls away.

"Bloody ferret" Ron mutters.

The rest of the meal passes by, and now at the end of it, Ron seems even more agitated than ever.

"Hermione?" he says nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to take a walk? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure"

We get up, and head outside into a small park. After a few minutes if comfortable silence, just walking around, Ron gets down on one knee, pulls out a ring, looks up into my eyes and asks

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

I gasp. This must be why he was so nervous throughout the day.

"Yes, Ronald Billius Weasley, I will marry you" I say, my voice a bit high pitched from happiness and excitement. A relieved smile brakes through my fiancé's face, and he slips a simple, elegant diamond ring onto my finger.

I think I hear a distant camera flash, but right now, I'm too ecstatic to care.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I sit at my desk in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, absentmindedly fiddling with the ring on my finger.  
"Maam?" says Lillian, my secretary, appearing at the doorway to my office . "Mr Potter, from the auror department wishes to speak with you."  
I honestly don't understand why she is so formal when it comes to Harry, Ron, or even Ginny for that matter.  
"Tell him to walk right in." I reply.  
She goes, and I hear her conversing with someone, obviously Harry, and a moment later, Harry Potter enters my office with a huge grin on his face.  
"Hermione! Ron told me about you two, I just wanted to stop by and congratulate you. Is that the ring? Wow, never knew Ron, out of all people, had a good taste in jewelry."  
"Well, it just so happens that he does. How about you? I think a pink diamond would look nice on Ginny's finger, don't you think?"  
"What-what are you talking about?" Harry stutters nervously.  
"You've been dating for-what? 7 years now? Not to be nosy, but out of curiosity, when will you pop the question? I mean, you guys are sharing a flat, you are head of the auror department, Ginny's a leading journalist..."  
"Ok ok, I get the point! I have been thinking about it though...but, on a completely different topic-"  
Harry is cut off by a particularly violent ministry memo viciously attacking his head, messing up his raven hair.  
"Ow! Ow! " He yells, grabbing the paper and wrenching it open. As his eyes travel down the page, his expression grows alarmed.  
"Sorry, Hermione, I have to go. Some Ex-Death Eaters causing some trouble at Knockturn Alley."  
"No problem, I, too have some paperwork to catch up on, go ahead."  
Harry nods and leaves my office, muttering under his breath.  
The rest of the day passes normally, and at the end of it, as I am packing my bag, I hear a knock on my door.  
"Come in!" I call out, and in enters Ron. I smile."Hey." I say.  
"Hi, are you done?" he asks.  
"Just about. Shall we go?"  
As we walk out of the ministry entrance. he strikes up a conversation.  
"So, when do you want to hold the wedding? I was thinking around 5 months from now, in spring."  
"Spring sounds fine. So, you told Harry?"  
"Yes, did you meet him?"  
"He stopped by. So, what about Mr and Mrs Weasley? How did they react?"  
"They were ecstatic, of course. But, it did raise a question. Who's going to give you away..." he trails off, biting his lip.  
I think he realised that my parents are a sensitive topic. I still remember the incident as if it were only yesterday. I remember pointing my wand at them, saying that one word 'obliviate' ,first my mother, then my father. I still remember their expressions before I did it, so desperate, so unwilling. Telling them to move to Australia, making them forget about me...it was the hardest thing I have ever done. However, along with my job at the ministry with my long term ambition of Minister, I have taken on a seperate project- fing them , and then restoring their memories. Hopefully, I'll be able to find them before the wedding. I haven't told antone about this- people would just ecourage me, get my hopes up. It would just make the fall harder if I don't succeed. But, I have been making progress. I have narrowed down my parent's location, and I'm really close to developing a spell to restore their memories. So I say "I don't want to talk about it."  
We spend the rest of the evening at Ron's apartment, just talking and eating treacle tarts. It could be perfect; if only my parents are here.  
"I don't want to talk about it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, all its rights go to JKR**

Third person's POV

Draco Malfoy sits in his room, conversing with his girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass.  
"I bumped into Granger and Weasley the day before yesterday." he says.  
"Where?" she asks, her voice laced with immense curiosity.  
"The wizarding restaurant, close to Diagon Alley. Can't remember the exact name..."  
"Oh, wow, did you actually see it happen?"  
"See what happen?"  
"Didn't you read the Prophet?"  
"No! What on earth are you talking about?" Draco exclaimed, getting seriously annoyed.  
"Weasely proposed" Astoria says simply, as though stating the day's weather. "Someone got a picture of them, Rita Skeeter wrote an entire article about it, here it is." she hands him the paper.

 _A Happy Marriage?  
The day before yesterday, on the 16th of October, Ronald Weasley, war hero, proposed to Hermione Granger, who is said to be the brightest witch of her age. Granger is a plain but ambitious girl who seems to have no regard for another's feelings and can be rude, manipulative and bossy. Most of the public seem to think that the couple is meant to be, while some think otherwise. How long will it be until this very eerie and very unfitting relationship falls apart?  
-Rita Skeeter_  
"Wow. She really hates Granger doesn't she? Rita Skeeter?" says Astoria after Draco finishes reading the article.  
"I think it has something to do with Granger finding out that Skeeter is an illegal animagus in her fourth year. Either way, none of them deserve this kind of bad publicity. They have been through enough as it is."  
"Not that I don't agree with you, but don't you hate them?"  
"I do, but they earned my respect back during the war. They saved my life, mine and Goyle's, after we tried to capture them to take Potter to Him. It was Fiendfyre. That was how Crabbe..."  
"I know." said Astoria, with a sympathetic expression on her face.  
"Not only that time, but once again as well. Potter also cleared my name, insisting that I didn't have a choice, that my family's life was on the line. He was right, of course. I just never thought someone like him would understand."  
"Maybe there is a lot more to him than you think. Maybe you should get to know him properly before judging him."  
"Yeah, I guess you are right. I have to go now, I have a job interview at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Do not want to be late for this, not after what happened at my last job."  
"Yeah, that was a fiasco. I had better get going, I need to meet my sister for lunch. When we meet next week, do try to get along with her, please."  
'I'll do my best." Draco says with a scowl on his face. "But she really needs to stop looking at me like I'm a disease or something."  
"She looks at you like that because of the rumors you spread about her when she refused to join the Inquisitorial Squad. Now, I have to go, bye!"  
She gives Draco a quick peck on the lips before exiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP, all rights go to JKR.**

Hermione's POV

"Oh, that Skeeter woman is just asking for it." I growl, slamming the prophet down and heading towards my office door.  
"Maam? Are you leaving?" calls Lillian from the next room.  
"Yes, I need to visit Rita Skeeter. Didn't you read the Prophet?" I call back, starting to slip on my cloak.  
"Well, I would thoroughly support your decision if you decide to get back at her, but don't go just yet." she says, coming out of her room.  
"Why?"  
"Because there is a gentleman here to see you, he's here for a job, I thought you would want to interview him."  
"Sure."  
I enter the room with Lillian tagging along behind me, and see a man around my age sitting at the desk. Even though his back is turned, there is no mistaking him.  
"I thought I heard your angry tone, Granger."  
Yeah, it's him. The amazing bouncing ferret.  
"'I trust you read the article, then?"  
"Yup."  
"So, you want a job."  
"Yeah, but now that I know who my boss will be, I'm not sure I still do."  
"Make up your mind, I don't have all day."  
"Yes, Granger, I want a job." As he says that, I am aware of him staring at my 'Mudblood' scar, which is visible because I had rolled up the sleeves of my robe to cool down. I hurriedly pull my sleeve down, conscious.  
"You don't need to hide it, everyone knows who you are, what you have done. You should be proud." his voice is unusually soft, and his expression shows nothing but admiration. Then, he seems to snap out of it and says "Look, I need a job. Are you giving me an interview or not?"  
"Yes, I am now, i need to know..."  
The interview progresses and gets over in around ten minutes. Looking at his application, I am forced to conclude that he is the best man for the job, the only man for the job.  
"Well, Malfoy I really don't have another option... I will hire you-" I start to say, but he cuts me off saying  
"Alright, that was easier than I expected I thought-"  
"Keep quiet! Did i say that I'm done? Now, I have two conditions. If you agree to both, you get the job. Am I clear?"  
"Crystal." He mutters under his breath, like he is trying to control his anger and annoyance.  
"Right. First condition- you keep your unwanted, biased remarks to yourself. Second, and most important, no snooping around, reading private files, especially if they are marked with the term 'Project A'. If you do so, I will be forced to fire you and erase your memory. Do you agree?"  
"What's Project A?" He asks.  
"Well, if I told you that I'll have to wipe your memory. Now, do you agree?"  
"Yes, Granger, I agree to your stupid conditions."  
"Fine." I say. "Oh, and Lillian!" I shout out. Lillian, who had exited the room, comes in. "Yes?"  
"Please give Malfoy his files and work schedule, they are in that drawer, I have to go, I have a meeting to attend. I'll deal with that Skeeter cow later." I tell her, and then grab my coat and head for the meeting with the Minister.  
I catch sight of Malfoy's blonde hair as I leave, and I think to myself 'Hermione, Hermione. What have you done? He is the same cockroach who insulted you for six years. Are you seriously going to give him a job?'  
"I'll make sure I have to interact with him as less as possible. That could help a bit." I mutter to myself as I walk down the long, dark Ministry hallway. Maybe he is the same loathsome idiot he was back then, maybe not. I guess I will find out soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- All of us know I don't own Harry.**

Draco Malfoy's POV

Oh, this is probably the worst situation I have ever gotten myself into. My boss is the one and only Granger- I might respect her, but I still can't stand her. Rude, obnoxious, bossy... I can go on. After what I've put her through our years at Hogwarts, I'm pretty sure she is going to get her revenge on me in the following year. After that, I'll have enough credentials to secure a high position in the Department of Magical Games and Sports; and that's the job I really want.

I flop down onto the chair at the desk in my room, and summon a quill and some parchment. Should I inform the gang? No, I''m meeting Astoria, Blaise, Pansy and Goyle tomorrow anyway. They'll find out. Sighing, I get up and sit on my bed, thinking about Granger's conditions. The first one I can understand- but the second? What's Project A? Why is it so important for it to be kept a secret? What is going on in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?

I start work tomorrow; I hope I'll get done in time to meet the gang. The day progresses normally, and before I fall asleep, I think to myself 'Why am I even worried about work? This is Granger I'm talking about. Back in Hogwarts, it didn't take much to get her worked up, I wonder if it's still the same. Five minutes and I'll either have her on the verge of tears or spitting with rage.'

"Mostly the latter." I grin and mumble to myself before falling into a dreamless sleep. I wake up the next morning at seven, with enough time to get there by nine. After getting ready, I apparate to the muggle street next to the toilet entrance. After flushing myself in, I show myself up the the- no- _my_ office. Once there, Lillian greets me saying "Your desk is there, Hermione should be here in around half an hour, just start going through the files, she'll tell you what to do. Now, I have to attend a meeting. Bye!"  
"Hang on, meeting? Aren't you secretary?"

"I got promoted." she states, and, with that, Lillian grabs her cloak and glides out. I walk over to the mahogany desk she had indicated sit down. There is a pile of files, a quill, some parchment and a few drawers for personal affects. Nice. I start looking through the files, just Wizengamot cases, nothing special.  
Half an hour later, the door opens and Granger walks in.

"Have you done something to yourself, Granger? You look even worse than you usually do."  
Choosing to ignore my jibe, she says "I'd like to talk to you in my office, Malfoy", hanging up her cloak and going into an adjoining room, obviously expecting me to follow. Sighing and grumbling, I get up and follow her in. I see her sitting at a table, reading a letter. I cough slightly to indicate my presence. She looks up and puts the letter away.

"Ok, so, you are staying here for a year, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"A year in this department gives you enough qualifications to get a really good job in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I checked their list of job applicants, your name was there for next year." she states in a tone which implies that it's the most obvious thing in the world. She continues "You'll be working here as my assistant, so apart from the usual work, you will have to carry out some odd jobs for me as well. Any questions?"

Who does she think she is? I'm not going to demean myself to the position of an assistant, especially not to Granger.

"Why you idiotic-"

"Care to go any further?" she snaps.

I grit my teeth. "No."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own it.**

"Good. Now how about you start reading the Wizengamot files on your desk, when you're done, get back to me." Granger says, ceasing to look at me. She picks up a quill and starts to write a letter, obviously indicating my dismissal.  
"I read all of the files, and I didn't think they would trust you with cases of such high importance." I say nonchalantly.  
She sighs. "I'm Department Head, Malfoy, what do you expect? Just go, those are cases I've already taken care of, write an overview statement for each and then give those to Kingsley's undersecretary. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to complete."  
I get up, and head out to start. The rest of the day progresses in a similar fashion, and by the end of it I'm exhausted. As I'm packing my things, Weasley walks in. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" He asks curiously. There is no sneer in his voice, no sigh of hatred. Just plain polite curiosity. I am a bit taken aback by this, but if can have the decency to be civil, so do I.  
"I'm actually working here now. Why do you ask?" I can't help but add that last bit.  
"So Hermione is your boss?"  
"Unfortunately."  
"Look, I don't know where you are about the whole blood prejudice thing, but if you treat her the way you did in school..." He trails off, looking at me menacingly.  
"Relax. About the whole blood prejudice thing ... I really couldn't care less about that kind of stuff. I really don't want to re-visit third year, the whole slapping me on the face thing ..."  
He grins at that. "Yeah, but you brought that one on to yourself."  
"Malfoy, are you done with those statements? Because if they are not on the under secretary's desk by tomorrow morning-Ron!" Says Granger, looking at her fiancé. "What are you doing here?"  
"Is it a crime to be here?"  
" No, it's not that, wasn't there some sort of Weasley family gathering today?"  
"Yeah, but that got over when Victoria accidentally Vanished all the food. Her powers are starting to come in. "  
"Oh, okay. Malfoy, thanks, I'm closing the office. Didn't you say you were going an hour ago?"  
"Shoot, I'm a dead man, Blaise told me not to be late!" I grab my things and run out to call the lift.

I walked into the party half an hour late, but thankfully, Blaise was to preoccupied by the re-screening of the match to care. I walk over to Astoria and sit down next to her.  
"Typical, you're late" She says light-heartedly.  
"Sorry, got held up at work."  
"So, you got the job then. Who's your boss?"  
"Remember Hermione Granger?"  
She smirks. "No way. Good luck facing her for an entire year."  
"Tell me about it."  
"Listen, I don't know what's going on, but my dad was talking to my mom last night. I heard him mention this party, and something about the Ministry, and Death Eaters. The ones in Azkaban. I don't know what, but something is about to happen. Also, he mentioned something...what was it? Project A? I want to know what's going on."  
Just then, I hear someone come into the room. I don't know who he is. He is tall, fair, dark hair, and seems to be wearing what look like our old Death Eater robes. He is followed by a woman, also in Death Eater robes. This woman is beautiful in a regal way, like someone you can admire from afar, but never get close to. She takes out her wand, and, with a swishing motion, closes and locks the door. All of us stand , drawing our wands.  
"Attempting to fight will be useless." She says.


	7. Chapter 7

"And why is that?" Questions Blaise.

"Simply because I would win in a fight against all of you put together, and where is fighting with your allies going to get you?" Says the woman with a smug look on her face.

"No one said anything about allies, Rosenberg." Remarks Astoria, who has gone as stiff as a board.

"You- you know her?" I say warily to Astoria.

"We met once, during the war." She says, then turns her attention back to the woman she had addressed as Rosenberg. "I must say, you have managed to stay away from the Ministry for quite a few years. How? Why show up now?"

"Oh, I have my ways. As for why I showed up now, it was crucial for me to do do. We need you to do something for us."

"I remember you! Diana Rosenberg, Draco, Goyle, she was the one who committed the Cornwall Murders!" Exclaims Blaise.

As soon as those words leave my friend's mouth, I go pale. The Cornwall Murders were some of the most vicious murders of the war. About a month before the final battle, there were reports of members of the Order hiding out in Cornwall, and some Death Eaters had gone to investigate, however, they escaped in the nick of time. From what I know, after that, one or two of the Death Eaters had killed a large number of muggles, partly because of their frustration and partly because the hoped that they would be able to extract some information about the Order. Now, I know that the Death Eater was this woman, and I also know she is extremely dangerous.

"True. I'm glad we don't have to go through introductions now, I assume you know what I can do. Don't you think this new rule is completely wrong? These 'war heroes' as they're called have got it all backwards. Blood traitors, halfbloods and mudbloods can rot in hell for all I care. Don't you-" Rosenberg is cut off by the sound of a ward activation alarm, and Daphne enters the hall of Greengrass manor, with her wand out.

"I have activated ward security, if you don't leave in the next thirty seconds, you are going to feel the true power of these ancient wards." She commands, and for once in my life, I am happy to see her. Realising that she is beaten, Rosenberg snarls and starts to walk away, stopping only to say "This isn't over, I will get back at you, then them. You will have the cooperate."

I am so tired right now! It's been so long since I last updated, sorry. There's been a lot of stuff going on, some of which is going on, and I couldn't find time.

I know it was a short chapter, but still...

Thanks for reading!

-Esha


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione's POV

Sitting in my office the next day going over the files of the newest project, I can't help but question my decision about hiring Malfoy. If the plan is approved next month, then he is going to be a part of it. The initial idea of the project was Lilah's, but she had decided to quit, leaving me the responsibility of carrying it out. I agreed to it wholeheartedly. I skim through the list of people involved in the project, trying to think of anyone I have missed. I pause at a name, thinking hard. Rosenberg ... She has been wanted for questioning for years now, she had always managed to elude capture. Harry's team of aurors had launched a search twice, both in vain. "Third time's a charm." I mutter, getting up to get her files. Kingsley had given me orders to find this woman, and find her I will.

The file, however, isn't in the shelf, I suspect it had been moved to the storage room.

"Granger?" Calls out Malfoy, coming in.

"You're here. Listen, I need the Rosenberg files, they are in the storage room, get them, please."

"R-Rosenberg? Diana Rosenberg? Why?"

"Some work. Just get them, please."

Looking up at him, I realise that he is terrified of this woman.

"Did you know her? When you were a Death Eater?"

"No, not exactly. He always did speak highly of her, put her in the same rank as Bellatrix."

I flinch at the sound of that vile person's name, not wanting to deal with the onslaught of painful memories. If she is as cunning and devious as Bellatrix, then we are in for a tough chase.

"Voldemort would speak highly of a heartless murderer. All of his follo-"

I stop myself from cursing every Death Eater who ever walked this planet, all of whom had inflicted tremendous pain upon others, for I remember who I am talking to.

"Just, get the file." I say, ignoring the way Malfoy's eyes have gone cold, for he himself had been one.

The file contains her picture, crimes and places she has been seen. It also lists ways aurors had tried to catch her. All of them had gone for a straight up attack; duels, fights and death, the last of which always affected our side. No, to catch her, we need to beat her at her own game, we need to use trickery and deception, for she is too powerful to take down by force.

As I am about to leave, Harry shows up. "Mione, we need you. There's been a murder."


	9. Chapter 9

I go pale at my friend's words. A murder? I thought there would be no more of those with Voldemort gone. I gulp and stand up, clutching my wand tightly in my hand. Harry answers my question before I even ask.

"It's a ministry clerk. She works - worked - with Kingsley."

"Sarah?" I question, dreading the answer. The black haired young man simply nods.

"There's something else. We checked ballistics. They matched the murders of a few others recorded. 'Mione, they matched a few of Rosenberg's suspected victims."

"Oh god. What can I do?"

"We need you on this case,it ties in with project A. Kingsley asked Ron and I to ask you."

I bite my lip. I'm not jumping for joy at the prospect of going back into battle, but if I need to, I will. "Where do we start?"

"We need to meet the ME, she should be done examining the body. Go call Ron, he is in the office, doing some paperwork. The two of you meet me at the morgue, ok?"

"Ok."

I knock on the oak-paneled door of Ron's office and go in to see Ron sitting at his desk, closing a file. He stands up, crosses the space between us in a few long strides with those long legs of his and takes my hands in his.

"You okay? You knew Sarah..."

"I'll be fine. What have we got?"

He picks up the file he was using and flips through it. "Not much. There were a few people a year or two ago who were murdered, and Rosenberg was our prime suspect. The spell used on Sarah left traces, we matched them to previous victims. Also, Rosenberg seems to have used her signature curse."

"No... not illucescente valvae..."

"'fraid so. It was slow."

The illucescente valvae curse is suspected to be of Rosenberg's own invention. After the war, Dumbledore's Army joined hands with the ministry to create a trace which would track the use of any unforgivables, and it worked. Things got easier for us. Rosenberg, however, seems to have created a curse as bad, if not worse, than the three. What the curse does, is it breaks the valves and one or two blood vessels in the human heart, causing oxygenated and deoxygenated blood to mix. This causes the victim to suffer a slow, painful death, making them feel suffocated and short for breath. It is everyone's worst nightmare.

"The last time anyone saw Sarah was when she was in Azkaban, taking a census for the initiative. The next time anyone saw her, she was lying dead in the alley. There was a reported muggle sighting of a woman with straight black hair wearing-" Ron looks down at his file "an odd black ensemble, which looked sort of like a dress."

"Death-Eater robes"

"Exactly. Let's go down to the morgue, see what Julie has."

* * *

"Well, I can tell you this much, it was definitely illucescente valvae. Her heart is in a really bad shape, ligaments and blood all over. This curse was really strong."

"Can you check the spell patterns?" asks Harry.

"Same wand that murdered all those other victims, same curse and same energy levels of the magic. Pretty dark, too."

"Diana Rosenberg." I say, biting my lip. "We need to find her."

"Ron, you and I can go check old Death-Eater haunts. She might be there." states Harry, "Hermione, get your department on the case, we need all the information we can get. Also check all wizarding areas, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, places like that. Make sure she doesn't try anything."

"Harry," I start. "She's not going to be in any old haunts, she knows that they are the first places we will check. Rosenberg knows how powerful the aurors and Dumbledore's Army are, she'll want allies. Who will be the first people she goes to?"

"People involved with Voldemort in the past, who know how he used to function, who will be able to help her." Says Ron, "We will need to talk to them, see if they have heard anything. Also Harry, you're right, we will need to monitor popular wizarding areas, but I don't think that she will try anything without outside help."

"Which she could already have." Harry says.

"You need to see this." Mutters Julie, getting our attention back to the corpse and drawing her wand out, looking at the arm of the body. On it, we can faintly make out something shimmering, like a magical residue. Julie traces her wand down the length of it, and words begin to form in the air above the motionless hand.

 _'Stop Project A or there will be many more like her.'_


	10. Chapter 10

"We need to have the Auror emergency squad at hand, Ron, go prep them, then go brief Kingsley, he'll need to be kept up to date. Hermione, get your entire department working on the Rosenberg case, I want every piece of information possible, I will go to the crime scene and see if there are any witnesses-"

"Harry, the entire department? Most people are busy we won't be able to spare-"

Harry, who has been walking beside Ron and I down the Ministry hallway, stops and looks at me in the eye. "Busy doing what, Hermione? Working on jinxed documents, hexes on tax frauds? People will die if we don't get our act together. I don't want it to be like last time." As Harry days those last few words, all energy and vigour seem to go out of him, leaving Harry looking stressed and panicky.

"And it won't be. She's just one maniac, who likes to kill. We've dealt with several. We'll be fine. Ron, inform Kingsley and then the aurors. Meet Harry and I in my office. Bye."

Ron starts walking towards the auror department, which isn't far from the morgue, and Harry and I go into a fortunately empty lift.

"So as far as we know, Rosenberg returned to the area after she got wind of Project A. How she knew about it when it's top secret information is a mystery to me. She feels threatened by it, and will go to any lengths to stop it. Sarah knew that better than anyone, considering how she turned up. My guess is that she is hiding something, something that will come to light if the project succeeds. We need to find out what it is." I reason, finishing my statement as we step out of the lift.

"Exactly. She will do anything, which is why we need to be on our guard at all times. I need to be out there doing something!" He tries frantically to get back into the lift, but I stop him and try to get him to calm down.

"Listen. We figured out what the sword of Gryffindor could do through research. We came to know about the Hallows through research as well, in a way. This is important. Come on, Ron will be here soon."

The two of us walk into the department and I summon the files we have. As they whiz towards us, the files nearly hit Malfoy, who is coming out of a room, on the head. Snickering slightly, Harry catches them and marches into my office.

"What's Potter doing here?" groans Malfoy, setting down a quill on his desk. "And were those the Rosenberg files?"

"Yes, Mr Nosey. We have a case, Ron will be here in a few minutes, don't disturb us." I snap, also going into my office. Just before closing the door, I hear him mutter, "Ugh, the entire dream team, it's bad enough dealing with just one."


	11. Chapter 11

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

After Weasely gets in the office and the trio start conversing in hushed tones behind a locked door, I figure that there is no need for me to remain, seeing as I have finished work for the evening. So, I decide to surprise Astoria, and head to her flat. I apparate, and as I reach, night is falling. After knocking in vain at her door for a few minutes, I figure she's out. Just as I am about to leave, though, I notice that a drawn curtain has shifted to one side, allowing me to see inside. I peek in, and gasp. From what I can see, the living room looks wrecked. Panicking, I magically unlock her door and step in. I look around, horrified, at the carnage. A vase has shattered, leaving behind shards of glass all over the floor. A chair has toppled over and splintered, and most of the photograph frames that lined the walls previously are on the floor; their covers are broken and the pictures somewhat intact. I go over to them, my boots making a crunching noise as I step on glass. Who - or what - did this? I wonder, fearing for my girlfriend's life. Was there a fight? Did Astoria escape, or was she taken? Unanswered questions swirl around my head, and I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. I bend over and pick up the remains of an image of the two of us at a lake. As I look at it I feel a gust of wind swirl around me, accompanied by an unintelligible whisper. I whirl around, dropping the photograph and drawing my wand.

"Who's there?" I call out, not really expecting an answer.

The wind blows again, making the hair at the back of my neck stand up and making dust around me move. I hear a voice, this time, but find nobody.

 _I have the girl. She is alive for now. Spy for me, tell me exactly what you find out, and she will live. It regards the Ministry. I think you by now know who I am. Come find me when you acquire information of importance, you will know it when you find it. Tell anyone, and she dies._

My eyes widen and I gulp. All of a sudden, a bright white flash of light knocks me out. When I come to, I realise that I am exactly where I was. The shadows tell me that I was barely unconscious for a few minutes. I quickly re-examine the flat, searching for some sign of life, but I find none. I go out and apparate back home, my head spinning, hoping to avoid my mother. No such luck.

"Draco?" She questions, "What happened?" _He looks awful, what_ has _he been up to?_

I gasp loudly, realising that my mother had not spoken that last sentence, but thought it.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

Harry, Ron and I had spent the entire previous day going over files and reports of sightings of Rosenberg. The last time anyone saw her was when the Muggle saw her around the time of Sarah's death. The muggle had been obliviated, of course, after he told us what he could. Auror teams were informed, and magical hubs like Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade had extra security. The public had not been notified, but everyone could detect some tension because of the added guards. Ministry officials have been considering the temporary suspension of Project A, seeing as that seems to be the primary cause of this new threat.

I am up at the crack of dawn, and at Harry's and Ginny's flat to work on the case. I sit at the kitchen counter with Ginny, sipping on a coffee and waiting for Harry to get ready and Ron to arrive.

"Ginny-" I begin hesitantly, "The Daily Prophet hasn't gotten wind of this yet, right?"

"'Course they have," I splutter on the hot coffee in panic, and the redhead smirks. "I mean, you've told me whatever you can."

"Gin, this is serious."

"I know, I know. They know that there has been a murder, but they don't quite know about the actual gravity of the situation."

"That's good. Hopefully we can keep it like that," I state, relieved.

The doorbell rings, and Ginny gets up to answer it. As the door opens, I hear the voice of her brother. "Hermione here yet?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen," Ginny's voice floats back to me, and I stand up with my coffee mug and go to meet Ron. He has a worried look on his face, and has a letter with the Ministry's crest on it. This can't be good.

* * *

We sit at the coffee table discussing developments. Ginny has gone to get ready for work ("Why can't our jobs be as stress free as hers?" Ron had groaned, to which Ginny had curtly replied, "A day as a reporter and you'll be desperate to catch criminals again, brother mine.") and Harry has joined us at the table.

"Hey, this letter is meant for you," says Ron, addressing me. "Some Wizengamot official wanted to get in touch with you, and saw me at the Ministry just now, so she gave it to me."

I open the letter and read it, my indignation growing with every word. When I finish reading it, I huff and throw it onto the table, dropping my head into my hands stressfully.

"What happened?" Questions Harry.

I gesture towards the letter. He picks it up and starts to read, "Dear Miss Granger... Duty to inform you... Project A suspended until due notice... Too dangerous with a killer on the loose..." He puts it down and his face morphs into a confused expression. "But this is good, isn't it? I mean, what with Rosenberg and all- won't it be generally safer?"

"I don't doubt you Harry, but we're playing right into her hands! She doesn't want this to happen for a reason, she's hiding something, and she obviously thinks that this will bring to light whatever it is that she doesn't want us to know!"

"She's right, mate. We'd better figure out what her this is some other way. There's no way I'm gonna let her kill again." Ron steps in, being uncharacteristically sensible.

Harry sighs. "So let's get to work"


	13. Chapter 13

_Draco Malfoy_

After that frightening incident at Astoria's house, I spent the rest of my evening holed up in my bedroom, not acknowledging the concerned inquiries of my my parents. My mind was reeling, not only because of the events that transpired, but also because of the spell placed on me. All of a sudden, every prominent thought that entered the head of something around me entered my mind, and I didn't like it one bit. So, I avoided all human contact, and refused to tell my parents what happened, as I didn't want anything to happen to Astoria. I made up my mind- I would do the bare minimum for Rosenberg if it meant keeping Astoria alive.

Which is why, come this morning, I dread going to work with a burning passion. For over there, there will be no escape from the plethora of thoughts that are going to force their way into my brain. Maybe I can make some sort sort of excuse... I think, but I dismiss the thought from my mind, knowing that it would be fruitless. I get ready slowly, trying to delay the inevitable for as long as possible. I apparate to the Ministry's employer entrance, and am up in my office within five minutes.

The first thing that I see as I push open the door is an irate Granger, who immediately chastises me for being late, going on about the seriousness of the current situation. Her thoughts are equally unpleasant, and try as I might, no amount of the magic Aunt Bella taught me when I was seventeen could block the enraged thoughts of the Gryffindor, and my mind was invaded by phrases regarding obnoxious ferrets and stuck-up gits. Once she is done, however, one clear thought of that big brain enters my head: Why does Rosenberg want the Project suspended?

That doesn't mean much to me, but there was one detail that does stand out- whatever Rosenberg is planning ties in with Project A. It wouldn't be helpful to her, however, so I decide against mentioning that. Which raises an important question: how am I to actually communicate with the crazed lady? I go about my day as normal, and try to stay away from people as much as possible, but there is no blocking all the insignificant, random thoughts of everyone. I catch Lillian in a horribly foul mood, cursing everyone in her mind, including her boss, which was very surprising. But then she thinks of something regarding her 'screwed up time of the month', so I think no more of it. Potter, Granger and Weasley have been in and around, and the only useful thing I have managed to gather so far is from Potter's mind: _Forget playing into anyone's hands, if it continues, more people die. Why can't they see that? What good will a potion like-_ at this point, Lillian walks into the room, and her thoughts are so prominent that the rest of Potter's cogitations are lost under a deluge of cusses and admonitions- _people like them?_

Which potion? People like who? I contemplate the only possibly useful piece of information- It was a shame that the people directly involved in all this haven't been around all day. When I get back home, there is a small, black owl with startling blue eyes, bearing a small piece of parchment.

 _Owl me. They won't be able to find this._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hermione Granger_

Sunday - that glorious day with no work. No owls, no annoying people... It's not really proper for me to take a break off such an important case, but I figure one hour of not working won't do much harm. So I walk down to the local cafe and treat myself to a coffee, all the while pondering the case, while trying to _not_ let my mind wander over to that set of thoughts. Giving up, I walk back home, taking my time strolling through the lanes. At my front door, while unlocking the lock, I hear someone moving around inside. The only person with access to my flat is Ron - and he had said that he'd be at home the entire day.

I carefully open the door and pull my wand out, stepping onto the wooden flooring as minimal noise, and closing the door softly. I survey what's in my field of vision: every thing seems normal, natural.

 _"Homenum revelio,"_ the spell alerts me to a presence somewhere in the house, now completely on my guard, I head towards the dining room to investigate. There, sitting on my wooden dinner table with her legs dangling, Diana Rosenberg. I follow my first instinct- which is to curse her.

 _"Stupefy!"_

Almost lazily, she draws out her wand and deflects the jet of red light, springing off the table in the process.

"Come, surely you treat your guests better than that? Don't even think about it," she adds, twirling her wand, just as I raise my wand again.

"What exactly are you doing here?" I say, not wanting to start a duel. She can beat me in a heartbeat - and she knows it. Well, not a heartbeat, I can put up a good fight, but...

"I told you to stop the attempt," She hisses. "Not put it on hold!"

"How did you-" A jet of red light comes my way - one I'm all too familiar with. I duck and dart to the side: the cruciatus misses me by inches.

"Listen! Disentangle your entire operation. Everything has a weak link, even the all-powerful ministry, and I can use yours to take you down!" She snarls, stepping closer to me.

"Not going to happen," I whip out my wand and fire spells at her, deflecting the ones she throws back. In the midst of it I levitate a glass jar behind her and smash it onto her head. She screeches as the glass shatters on the back of her head, and I see a few specks of blood fall to the ground and join the shards of glass already on the carpet. I let my guard down, a big mistake. A curse hits me in the chest and I am sent flying backwards where I hit my head against the wall. Completely disoriented and lying on the ground, I vaguely register her leaving.

* * *

"How did she get in? Do need ice for your head?" Harry asks me after I narrate the entire story to him and Ron

"I don't know, and no thanks, I healed it."

"But all that for a warning? Why would she do that?"

"She's afraid of something. Really, really afraid. Why else would she go to such lengths?" I realize, thinking out loud. Suddenly, something clicks into place regarding what she had said earlier, about weak links.

"Also," I add. "There's a mole in the ministry."


	15. Chapter 15

"A mole? What makes you say that?"

"Something she told me... She said that everything has a weak link, including the ministry... What else could it be?"

Ron's eyebrows bunch together and he bites his lower lip, in deep thought. "Maybe... maybe it's not necessarily a _spy_..." He says, coming out of his trance. "It could be a weak part in the ministry's defenses, maybe there's someone important within targeting distance..."

Harry pales considerably, looking around furtively, almost as if expecting the crazed witch to pop out from behind a curtain and kill us.

Ron, noticing this, hastens to add, "But that's just an idea, really, not as if she has access to everyone..."

"She got into Hermione's house, and you know how powerful her wards are... I'm going after her, I can't let anyone get hurt." Harry actually stands up and attempts to get his wand out, but I summon it from his pocket and Ron pulls him down, giving me a look which plainly says ' _can you believe this lunatic?'_

"Stop being stupid, we don't even know where she is!" I say to him, resisting the urge to admonish him severely.

"More people are going to get hurt!"

"What are you going to do, mate? Knock on everyone's door asking them if they are hiding a murderer inside?"

Harry puts his head in his hands, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"I say we go about this logically. First-" I summon a quill and some parchment, and give Harry his wand back, "what do we know?"

"She's an ex Death Eater, willing to murder to get what she wants." Ron speaks up.

I note that down, wondering why we hadn't done this before.

"She was never caught, always seems to elude capture and can never be found." Harry states, looking relieved at actually getting down to work.

"Never caught... Never found..." I murmur, writing it down. "What she wants is Project A stopped... Why?"

"She's hiding something, something that would have been revealed with the Project."

"But what?" Interjects Ron.

"Well, the Project would legalise the use of Veritaserum in court, and the re-trial of almost all convicts, so obviously someone in Azkaban knows something she doesn't want us to know." I summarise, feeling uncomfortable staying such sensitive information  
out loud.

"And there's also the weak link, she either has a spy, someone who she's blackmailing, or sensitive security information." Completes Harry.

"Well, the solution's obvious, isn't it? I'm surprised we didn't see it before!" I exclaim. "What?" I ask, defensively, seeing the same expressions on Harry's and Ron's faces as the ones they had on the night I introduced S.P.E.W.

"What is it?"

"We set the Project in motion, of course!"

"I'm getting a strong sense of deja vu here." Sighs Ron.

"Didn't we go over this? Do you really want her to kill again?"

"What I mean is, we do it privately. If we make it official, it'll be all over the papers."

"Break the law? Hermione, you're insane!" I smirk a bit at Ron's remark; it's like I've slapped Malfoy all over again.

"Not break it, per se. Bend it a little, talk to Kingsley as well... Do want answers or not?"

"Fine, you're right."

Harry nods in agreement as well.

"We'll talk to Kingsleytomorrow."


	16. Chapter 16

"So what do you think, Kingsley? Do you think we could do it?"

"I don't know. We definitely won't be able to interview all under Veriteserum. That's out of the question. Try to narrow the list down, get it to around three people who are the most likely to have something. Then we'll try talking to them normally. This is serious. Acting on a law before it's been passed? And we can't risk her finding out what's being done." Kingsley leans back in his chair, looking straight at me.

But you don't understand, this is important! Who knows-" I exclaim, cut short when Harry grips my arm.

"Thank you, we'll start as soon as we can. Come on, guys." Harry says firmly, getting up. Ron and I follow suit, the redhead's expression unreadable. I huff, walking out last and shutting the door behind us. We start walking down the corridor, and as soon as we are a safe distance from the office, I round on Harry, annoyed at how calmly he's taking it.

"What on earth? How are we supposed to find these people? Why did you do that?"

"Hermione, be practical! Kingsley is doing as much as he can! Like he said, this is serious, and if we get caught..."

"You're right, it's just... This seems impossible! We barely have anything to work with."

"I know, but we've had less than his and we've managed, we can do it now. Let's just head back, sleep on it, and start afresh tomorrow." Ron says, gently slipping his hand in mine.

"Ok." I sigh, and gently press my lips against his, then turn around start walking towards to Apparation point. A sudden whim strikes me, and I turn around. "Ron? Do you want to come over and spend the night?"

He smiles and walks towards me, looking sort of relieved. "We'll get in touch with you in the morning, Harry. I think we all just need some rest."

"Definitely. Good night."

* * *

I lean back against the headboard of the bed, feeling completely exhausted yet unable to sleep. Ron had gone to the kitchen to fix himself a sandwich a few minutes ago, and I couldn't help but think that something's off about him.

"Pumpkin juice?" I raise my torso off the bed to see him walking towards the bed with two glasses of juice and treacle tart.

"Thanks, that would be great," I sit up fully and take the glass. "What happened to the sandwich?"

"It was either corned beef or this. I couldn't find anything else."

"There are three shelves and a fridge. It's not the kitchen at Hogwarts. Besides, I think there was some cheese..."

"I have no clue as to how to use that muggle contraption that grills stuff. You know that thing that runs on elec - eclect - electricity?" He finishes, looking pround of himself for remembering the correct pronunciation.

Laughing, I grab the tart and take a bite. "Ugh, this is cold!"

"The last time I used the food warming charm, I set the chocolate frog on fire! And besides, the miniwave gives me the creeps!"

"The _what_?" I manage to wheeze out, before I burst out laughing. I laugh so hard that I spill a bit of my juice. I know it's a bit insensitive, but I guess letting off steam is what I need to do, and it is just so hilarious and adorable at the same time that I can't help it.

"I guess it's _not_ called that?" Ron murmurs weakly.

I pull myself together, mentally slapping myself for being so rude. Ron never had been like that when I didn't know about something in the magical world. "I'm sorry. That was mean. It's a _microwave,_ Ron."

"Same difference!" He huffs, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

We finish the juice and tart in silence; turns out I'm just as hungry as he is. When we finish, I banish the crockery to the kitchen and turn off the lights. Our hands find each others' in the dark, and I drift off into a slumber.

* * *

 **Hey! It's been soooooooo long! I'm sorry, I've just been really busy. Writing is something I love to do, and I don't like taking so long a break from it. This was meant to be sort of a humourous filler. Hope you like it, and please review. I think I'm a bit rusty...  
**


End file.
